If I Could Change The Past
by DestinysArrow
Summary: What exactly is the veil but the division between past and present life. Sirius Black convicted felon is dead but Padfoot the marauder is alive. LilyJames SiriusOC RemusTonks
1. Chapter 1

**If I Could Change The Past **

**Genre**: Drama/Action/Adventure/Romance/Dark/ Time Travel  
**Warnings**: AU, Violence

**Relationships**: Lily/James Sirius/OC Remus/Tonks

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, although I think I may be the first one to come up with this idea! So yeah me! If I'm not then tell me Kay!

**Summary**: What exactly is the veil but the division between past and present life. Sirius Black convicted felon is dead but Padfoot the marauder is alive. Takes place in 7th year!

I have in no way abandoned any of other stories- I have also almost completed the chapter for alliance and will be posting wolf pack tomorrow!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sirius stood cold and shivering in the rain. The night was dark and chilled shrouding him in a blanket of mist that seemed to swarm around him enclosing him in a veil of lucent dust. _Confused; disorientated. _He blinked back the raindrops and although he knew enough to clear them from his vision he did not feel them. _What happened to the noise? What happened to the light?_ He spun around his movement were sluggish as he called out into the night 'Harry?' but there was nothing but the sound of the rain. He fell to his knees and wept, his face buried in his hands as an onslaught of imagines assaulted his mind in a torrid of horrifying visions. _Lily- dead. James-dead. Peter the traitorous SOB, Azkaban. And then…_

"_Nice one!" he shouted and then forced Harry's head down as a pair of stunning spells flew towards them. "Now I want you to get out of-"_

_They both ducked again as a jet of green light narrowly missed them. He turned back to Harry, _

"_Take the prophecy, grab Neville and run" and then dashed to meet Bellatrix. _

_He remembered thinking that this was it, excitement dancing in his veins as he laughed and taunted her. It had been so long since he had done something so very much needed. He needed this! He needed to feel again he needed to be out there in the fight he needed to be active. His rational mind had gone and had given way to his purely instinctual side- it was seductive this feeling. It made everything seem good. The world melted behind him and all reality was, was the electricity dancing around his body. He lived for the feeling and he convinced himself that he'd almost die for this feeling._

_He ducked a jet of red light and laughed at her "Come on, you can do better than that!" his voice echoed around the room. _

_So far gone was he in the delirium of a past life when he had been free and of a temporary feeling of invincibility that when the second jet of light him squarely on the chest, for a second he didn't feel a thing. Oh his body knew it had been hit but his mind could not believe it, wasn't he invincible?_

_His eyes widened in shock and then he began to fall. Reality came back and then he remembered Harry who he had once promised himself that he would come back to; that he would give him the life that James would have wanted for him. He reached out a hand and his mouth opened to say the words- sorry- I'm so sorry. But he couldn't he had already disappeared through a world filled with bright colours and sounds. _

"Sirius" the voice called out sounding hysterical. "Sirius get up." Hands were on him pulling him up into their chest- rocking him back and forth. "Dad his so cold what do I do" the voice was familiar; _comforting_ and so warm. "Dad" the voice shouted again.

Sirius wanted to laugh and to tell them that it was ok. That he was ready to go now but most importantly he wanted them to know "I'm sorry" he managed to gasp out "I'm so sorry."

The person who was hugging him stopped "Its ok I forgive you" he began to repeat it like a mantra "I forgive you I forgive you"

Sirius smiled and marvelled at how when was on the brink of death they could make the world seem exactly how they wanted. He had wanted forgiveness from James and he had been granted it- the voice the person whose arms he would die in was his best friends. "Thank you" he said and then he was gone.

* * *

"He's waking up" Yelled James as he rushed over to Sirius bedside, "Sirius" he called. His heart pounded in his chest as he watched as various emotions passed over his friends face. He knelled and waited hesitant to touch him in case he slipped back into whatever nightmare had gripped him.

Sirius opened his eyes slowly and then quickly closed them. The light was too bright and even with his eyes closed he felt as if he could still see a light. But then it actually went dark and he panicked. He was in Azkaban. He remembered the moments when he felt as he was free when; he could feel the sun on his skin he could hear a laugh see a smile only for it to fade into darkness and cold.

He shivered. _Was it cold in here?_ He moved until he could feel his back against the wall and then wrapped his arms around himself his face in his legs. _Not today _he swore they wouldn't get him today. He had revenge he had a godson out there. _Oh no!__Not today he promised._

"Sirius" a voice called out. Sirius froze and then began to shake. No no no he wasn't here it was just a trick they were trying to turn him mad. But then why could he feel the heat seeping into his skin from the hand that had just touched his leg. He fought with his conscience on whether he could risk a glance or whether he was mad to take a chance. The former won out and he risked a peak. James! He thought unable to verbally question. By Gods! The dementors could take on shapes now. But as he searched there eyes for the cold feeling he saw nothing but warm hazy- they were just eyes. He looked down to the hand that was still on his leg and stared transfixed as if measuring the truth of the image. He looked back up calculating and wary as his breathing picked up. He closed his eyes as his head began to pound.

"Oh no you don't" snapped the voice as they shook him making his eyes snap open. "Don't you dear close your eyes" they ordered "you don't get to close your eyes and forget about us you…you….you _selfish git_" his voice trembled in anger and in something else… something that sound to Sirius like fear. "That's right" the voice repeated as they shook him fiercely "you're a selfish git! How dare you try to leave me- you promised- we promised- friends forever how dare you try to leave me"

"James! That's enough" Sirius felt the hands on him loosen and then moved away

"That's enough" yelled Mr Potter as he grabbed hold of his son and pulled him off Sirius "that's enough" he said quietly as he held his sobbing son in his arms while looking on the bewildered face of the boy who had come to be like another son to him.

"Sirius" he spoke over the top of James head "can you hear me?"

Sirius eyed him and then slowly shook his head. James pulled back from his dad and turned "are you ok?" he asked as we walked over to the bed. Sirius moved backward his back hit the wall _hard_ but he didn't flinch.

Instead he looked down "why are you torturing me?" he voice was so hollow so painfully defeated that James and everyone in the room felt as if they had been dealt a heavy physical blow to their souls.

"I'm trying to help you" was James only response "let me help you"

Sirius head rolled to the side "you can't its already done" he looked down at his hands and his eyes caught a glimpse of blood before flashing back to white "I thought I had died" and when he looked up tears were in his grey eyes "did I dream it all James? Did I imagine seeing it all? Why would I do that?"

James stared wordlessly and then turned helplessly to his dad. Sirius lunched forward clutching his hand in desperation and pulled James toward the bed where he was tethering precariously near the edge "tell me" he shouted forcefully "tell me I dreamt it all"

"You did" said James as he struggled to hold his best friend "none of it was real"

Sirius seemed even more incensed "Your lying" he roared "I know it was real" he struggled to get of the bed pushing James back and his eyes swung around the room trying to get something into focus. "You" he lunged at Peter "tell them what you're going to do" he gripped his t-shirt and pulled him closer. Even though he looked weak Sirius was still stronger than the mousey Peter and had him in a death hold "tell them about how much of a coward you are"

"Sirius let go" ordered Remus as he tried to pull Sirius off of Peter "Sirius please" he pleaded as Mr Potter came to help him.

"No" cried Sirius as Mr Potter pulled him into his arms "no let me go" he cried "please". Sobs wrecked his body and then he stilled as delirium took over, muttering untellable words over and over and over again.

"Call the doctor Remus he had a fever" said Mr Potter as he carried the now still Sirius to the bed.

"So" asked Mr Potter to the mediwitch

"I have never seen something like this before- you did say you found him in the rain?"

Mr Potter nodded "you said before he was probably in the rain for to long and caught a fever which caused him to hallucinate"

"Yes. But still there seems to be something tormenting the boy- his mind is complex and twisted" she let out a shaky breath "it is strange indeed"

"What can we do to help him?"

"Give him time and support, but if these episodes continue call me"

Mr Potter let out a breathe and shook her hand "thank you"

"Take care of him" she cautioned and Mr Potter nodded again. When she had left Mr Potter walked into the room and watched as the three boys watched over Sirius.

"His going to be ok" he announced

* * *

**Review NOW! I mean it! ok please... anyone there... oh for the love of...**


	2. Chapter 2

**If I Could Change The Past**

**Genre**: Drama/Action/Adventure/Romance/Dark/ Time Travel  
**Warnings**: AU, Violence

**Relationships**: Lily/James Sirius/OC Remus/Tonks

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, although I think I may be the first one to come up with this idea! So yeah me! If I'm not then tell me Kay!

**Summary**: What exactly is the veil but the division between past and present life. Sirius Black convicted felon is dead but Padfoot the marauder is alive.

I have in no way abandoned any of other stories- I have also almost completed the chapter for alliance and will be posting wolf pack tomorrow!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A bright light woke James up and he rolled over only to drop on the floor with a loud thud.

"Morning" called Sirius who was up looking at the window "smooth" he added with a sniggered as James got up.

"What the beds in the head dormitory are bigger" he announced and then made his way over to the window. "What are you watching?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing" he turned "and yet everything at the same time" he got up and gave James a friendly pat on the back "life is a gift- why waste it?"

James grumbled as he watched Sirius head for the showers with a bounce in his step.

He didn't discuss it much with the others but he had been watching Sirius since the day of the fever and that had been 3 weeks ago. But Sirius had changed. He was more mature and he focused in class but most of all his attitude towards other people differed greatly. For one his relationship with Peter had all but broken of completely, he only spoke to him when the others prompted it and when James called him on it, Sirius refused to talk about it. But the most dramatic change was his relationship with Lily. He had practically been pushing them together since the first time he had them in a room. Plus there were these little comments he would make, like; _do you like the name Harry? You have nice eyes lily I bet if you and James had a son they'd have your eyes? _And so forth. Lily of course thought that James had put Sirius up to this and thus begun the first argument of the year.

"_And tell Sirius to stop it" she yelled as she threw a book in her bag_

"_Stop what" he asked genuinely confused_

_She gave him a dirty look "Oh please Potter" she walked over to him and poked him "tell him to stop trying to compliment me"_

_Amused he asked "trying to"_

_She blushed "he said I had nice birthing hips" which caused James to laugh out loud "shut it" she yelled as she walked back over to her bag "no seriously tell him to stop you've had your fun"_

"_I seriously didn't put him up to this"_

_She snorted "yeah right" then swung her back over her shoulder "whatever prank your working on don't involve me"_

"_Come on Lily I didn't. And there is no prank I've matured"_

_She laughed "Sure" and then headed out the portrait._

"Oi James" said Sirius who had come back out from the shower "you better hurry we have class in 10"

James looked up at the clock "damn it I have to get over to my room" he tripped over his blanket as he tried to run out the room. He stood "don't even" he said as he made his way out the room. He heard Sirius laughing behind him and the sound brought music to his ears as he remembered just how close he had come to losing him.

Sirius laughed and began to get changed. He took a chance glance out the window to the only tree that sprouted pink leaves in the school. He had a lot of good memories under that tree and some bad ones. This year he promised that they would only be good ones.

"Where you going?" Remus asked Sirius as they walked out of their potions class.

Sirius twirled his wand in his hand "to see Professor Dumbledore"

"What you do now?" asked James as he ruffled up his hair as Lily came closer to them. She rolled her eyes at him and threw a dirty look over to Sirius.

Sirius laughed as she passed by them. "Nothing. I just need to talk to him. Don't worry Remus I'm not going to get expelled"

"Just as well that you don't, I need someone to help me with my defense work. Since you've now became a genius at it"

"Noted. Tell Madame Tentavez that I'll be a little late to divinations" he called as he walked down the hallway to Dumbledore's office. He stopped when he noticed a Ravenclaw prefect trying to get some 7th year Slytherin's to give back a young Huffepuffs' bag.

"Avery that is an order, I will dock some points if you don't"

Avery sneered "do your worst you little blood-traitor"

"That's 10 points and I suggest you don't make me lose my temper. Now give back his bag and take off the curse" she yelled forcefully

"I will if you go out with me" he said slyly

"Thought I was a blood-traitor"

"A few minutes with me and I'll straighten you out"

"Avery I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last wizard on earth" she leaned in closer to him and smiled coyly "and if we were" she pointed to herself and then him "the wizarding and muggle world's last hope of survival then both worlds would die with us"

"Why you little" he began dropping the curse on the Hufflepuff and aiming his wand at her. She didn't flinch.

"I'm a prefect you really want to send me to the medic wing" she asked

"Nobody's here but you me"

She titled her head to the boy on the floor "And the Hufflepuff"

Avery eyes shifted to the young boy on the floor but his wand stayed trained at her "he won't say anything because I can make his life a living hell. Right" the young boy nodded fervently "get to class" growled Avery and the boys shot up and ran down the hallway. "Now what" he asked her a malicious smile on his face.

She shrugged "do your worst"

Avery held out his wand an incantation on his lips when Sirius decided to make his presence known.

"Hey there Avery" he smirked as he walked over his wand still being skimmed over his fingers "Hope I'm not interrupting you… well that not exactly true I don't really care whether I am or not. But see I need to talk to Amanda over here" he indicated to her and then swung a casual arm around her shoulder

He failed to see her eyes narrow.

"Bugger of Black, I really don't want to have to get my hands dirty with you"

"Then I suggest you leave"

Avery eyes darkened. It was no secret that the Slytherins' hated Sirius and his little group of Gryffindors' who had been playing pranks on them since first year. They especially hated Sirius since he was suppose to be one of them but had gone over to the light side. But his hate for Sirius did not make him stupid. Sirius was well skilled with his wand and his creative methods in which he could use it. He had been witness to some of the unfortunate pranks that they had pulled on Snape last year and the year before and was not privy to having stories about Sirius kicking his ass up and down the hallway spread around school. Avery had a reputation and he would like to keep it intact. That didn't mean Sirius would be getting away with this, no Avery would regroup and then launch an attack on Sirius. He would have gotten Malfoy to help but he had left 2 years ago still there was always Sirius' younger brother the less talented of the two yet still he was a brain that Avery could pick.

Avery put down his wand arm and turned his back on them "Next time Black, I assure you only one of us will be walking away" he said as he began to walk away.

Amanda turned to Sirius shrugging of his arm "what are you doing out of class"

"I'm going to see Professor Dumbledore"

"Do you have a note?" she asked her tone authoritative.

Sirius smirked and gave her his most charming look "no"

"I'm gonna have to dock points"

"But I saved you"

"From Avery" she snorted "as if"

"Come on Legillmancy"

"Rules are Rules Black"

He gave her his best puppy dog eyes "please"

She tried to keep her face stern but the beginnings of a smile were creeping up "Fine go, just this once. I would hate for people to think I was favouring someone who wasn't in my own house"

Sirius pretended to gasp in shock "a prefect favouring their own house? Never"

"Don't push it Black" she said as she straightened out her bag

"You gonna cheer for me in the next quidditch match"

"Against Slytherin of course"

His eyes twinkled mischievously "Wanna wear my tie? Just so people know who you're cheering for that it"

"No thanks. I think they'll get it when I only clap for Gryffindor goals"

Sirius sighed "I really was only thinking of you. Didn't want your voice to get dry that's all"

Amanda fluttered her lashes at him "well in that case- the answer is still no. Now get to the professor office Black you're going to make me late"

"Heavens forbid a Ravenclaw late for class. The world it about to spontaneously combust"

"Class Black" she yelled and then began walked down the hall. Sirius eyes trailed after her and he called out "You're really putting a damper on our relationship". He heard her call out something that sounded awfully like a snort before he left to go to Dumbledore's office.

"Aaah Mister Black what brings you here?"

"Well I was hoping you could tell me that sir"

Dumbledore raised his brow in confusion "do tell"

Sirius made himself comfortable on the chair across from him. He loosed his tie and began twirling his wand. After going so long without having a wand Sirius loved the feel of the cool core and had taken to skimming it over his fingers. "Well approximately 3 weeks ago I was at the ministry of magic fighting against Voldemort with the order of the phoenix when I fell through a veil and ended up here"

Intrigued Dumbledore leaned closer "Curious. You say Voldemort"

"Tom Riddle. Look sir I don't have time time, ok that's a lie i just don't have the patience to explain everything to you. But basically Lily Evans and James Potter are going to have a kid who will be prophesied to kill Voldemort.

Voldemort has a vendetta against him because for some reason Harry keeps adverting death, a reason which you did not want to disclose to us. All I know is that something is keeping Voldemort from dying. The only thing I have on that is the word horcruxs I heard you talking about it once and I know that Voldemort had 7 made and that is what keeps him from truly dying.

Now the question I have to ask you is whether Voldemort can die now since the prophesy hasn't been made yet"

Dumbledore looked up at Sirius his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Mr Black I think we have a lot to go over. I shall excuse you from class all day"

Sirius nodded "I have one stipulation"

Dumbledore tilted his head "and that would be"

"No games, no manipulations and no secret plans. If this is going to work I want to be 100 informed and I'm willing to do whatever it takes"

"Even lying to your friends"

"Whatever it takes" said Sirius his face set in grim determination

"Then how would you like to become a secret member of the order of the phoenix"

"An active secret member" Dumbledore nodded "I'm in"

* * *

**Sorry about the deal but I'm back.**


End file.
